User talk:Uberfuzzy
I'm trying to get the individual letter pages for the Brefic Dictionary deleted, because I've moved the whole dictionary onto the main Brefic Dictionary page. I have read that only admins can delete pages. Are you an admin? --Brefic 15:48, 22 March 2009 (UTC) User talk:93.96.19.48. Sorry, I (wikim3) am user 93.96.19.48. I must not be logged in sometimes while I'm eiting my Sangi pages. I keep forgetting to check lol :p I'll try and check more next time so everyone knows 93.96.19.48. and wikim3 are the same users, or something like that. Either way, I'll log in more :D Englisc help and such Hey, if you're interested in helping on Englisc, I'd appreciate it! I'm looking to get a literature base up and running, start some simple translations, maybe some divx subtitles later, and such. What would you need to get started? Are there portions of the Englisc description that could be expanded to help you? --JJohnson 01:19, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Bokotonian Help? Hi, I have just created a new page and created my micronational conlang, and I was wondering if there are any tutorials or such that are there to help new linguists? Please reply on my talk page- It's the only one I'm watching.Thanks! Visit Bokonton's Site! http://www.bokonton.org 20:09, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Help with Akhaz page I have problem with Akhaz page layout - generally one table with noun declension still get's in places where it shouldn't be, also Dictionary section still goes up, and when I want to settle it to previous position it leaves sub lines after it, and deleting those sub lines makes table go where I don't want it to go etc. I think it may be programming error. :Hello. I cant quote see what the problem is because its not doing it now. Can you go through the history of the page, and find a version of the page where it wsa doing the problem you described so I cant take a look at what your are talking about? --Uberfuzzy 19:31, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :I've managed to fix layout myself, so it seems that this message was sent too quickly ;). However, I wanted to ask: is out there anyone who fights with this troll Yanko Gorenc? He floods new conlang pages with his messages which normally would be put into talk page, and generally because of him some pages looks stupid/hilarious. I think the best solution would be to send him some warnings and then, if his messages would still appear, block his IP address, so he won't be able to edit pages. ::I'm sorry, but as I'm not from this wiki, I'm not aware of its rules and policies. All the have long since left the wiki, and in some cases, Wikia its self. If you or someone else would like to try to adopt the wiki, and become an admin, so that there is someone from here to deal with this issues, please see http://adopt.wikia.com --Uberfuzzy 02:48, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Grednian I want to spread the word of Grednian! Maybe you could help. Sarbo hebraskey ne çompvo de gredval! Pevra farez sahinoy. Replying to message regarding Minhast Hi, I'm the creator of the Minhast language (N. Campanilla). A while back you asked me a question about the status of my conlang - I'm sorry I did not reply in a more timely fashion, but I didn't see your message until today, I still find the user interface of this wiki somewhat confusing, but I'm an easily confused person to begin with :-) 1) Regarding other sites Minhast is located: there is a very antiquated one on what used to be Freewebs.com. conlang.wikia.com is the principal site now for Minhast ("Minhast min kirim" "Minhast speech") 2) Sample text: "Kanadastim rušwappet takmissumpampi, Sikmawakaran saħpan, irriyampinnaikkušmu", i.e. "(That) Canadian tourist doesn't know what he's doing and is going to (that guy) Sikmawak who will cheat him on his purchase". 3) Inspiration: regarding the phonotactics, much was derived from Egyptian Arabic, where vocalic contractions occur frequently (Standard Arabic kitaab "book" becomes ktab in Egyptian when the preceding word ends in a vowel and the long vowel "aa" contracts to "a" when folowed by a consonant, e.g. wa-ktab-haa "and her book". The polysyntheticism is from Iroquoian Mohawk, Ainu, and Yupik Eskimoan. The functionality of the ligature "min" was derived from the Philippine languages, with much of the vocabulary coming from Ilocano stems that I sometimes mangled. 4) I am still revising the language. It is morphologically ergative, but I am extending that ergativity to the syntactic level with S/O pivots, plus additional modifications to the syntactic structures having to do with valence operations Thanks, and if you have any additional questions, please let me know. -- Nick